The Demon Within
by DarkAlaskan
Summary: The Jones family's lives become a living nightmare when one of the children unleash their demonic side and ravish the family. Now Weston, Calvin, Michael, and Lon have to find a way to bring Maggy and Kimberly back before Jackson unleashes the wickedest evil of them all: Kitana


Kimberly walked upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her amazing husband Magnolia better known as Maggy. She was extremely excited to spend the day with him since it was his day off. She had made breakfast downstairs and had gone up to get him. She opened the door to see Maggy up from their bed and facing the closet. "Good Morning my love!" she exclaimed "I hope you are hungry for a big breakfast!" He let out a dark chuckle and continued facing the closet. "Maggy?" She questioned. Suddenly she noticed that he was getting a bit bigger and a pair of black horns sprouted from his head. "Who's this Maggy that you're talking about?" He said as he turned to her, his eyes beating red and his lips formed an evil smirk. "But I am hungry. I think I know the perfect meal for me." She turned and ran off downstairs in panic. She heard him upstairs saying "Aww come on now. You let Maggy have a taste but you won't let me? That hurts my feelings" She looked back at the stairs hoping that he didn't follow her.

She turned around to see him right behind her.

"There you are," he muttered. "Kimberly Jones, Daughter of Ivan Braginski and Madeline Williams." The demonic figure stood tall behind up her as he placed his right hand onto her face. She was widely staring into his scarlet eyes as he lowered it. "You'll make a lovely meal" The black haired girl looked up to him fearfully. "W..Who are you and what did you do to Maggy?" The demon licked his lips before tying his finger into her hair. "The name is Jackson. Jackson Jones. And I'm just borrowing my buddy Maggy's body for a little bit to sustain my hunger.""Jackson?" Kimberly repeated. She started to drift off into a daze as Jackson's aura slowly engulfed her. "But where is Maggy?" Her cheeks were a bright red, as the incubus continued playing with her hair. "He's here."  
The incubus's features began to disappear as Magnolia's normal appearance returned. "Maggy!" Kimberly exclaimed as she hugged the limp form in her arms. His eyes opened to show the bright red orbs once more. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought" The demon's features returned as he held the girl in his arms. "You know I could make you feel so much more than Maggy could ever do" Jackson whispered. He leaned forward as he swung her body against him, her back rubbing against his chest. His lips pressed against her right ear as she slipped out a moan.

"J….Jackson" Kimberly whispered softly. His incubus aura was completely entrancing her as he nibbled onto her ear. His right hand cupped her breasts as she released another moan. His fingers were rough but delicately caressing her covered chest. During his kisses across her neck his other hand fiddled with the other side. "Yes, does that feel good?" Jackson questioned between pecks. His hands groped and nudged the soft mounds within her uniform as each movement caused the girl to moan. "You like it don't you, Kimberly?" She blushed brighter as she started feeling hotter and wetter. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that" Jackson hissed. His right hand move down, reaching for her skirt. Kimberly bit her lip as his long fingers entered her violet underwear, rubbing her concealed entrance. "Tell me how much you love me doing this to you. I bet Maggy never gave you this much pleasure."

She closed her eyes softly as a dark aura began to surround her. "No you're wrong and the only one who could make me feel that way is Maggy!" Jackson's eyes became open wide. "Only one demon is known for having that aura." He exclaimed. He then smirked whispering a soft incantation in her ear, making Kimberly pass out in seconds. "My My Kimberly. I would have thought that you could have shared the fact that you are Kitana's counterpart" He whispered in her ear "When you wake up, It won't be Kimberly anymore. Kimberly is no longer in control. Kitana will be in full control. I'll wake you up when I have more energy but I need to feed first."

Suddenly, a cloaked man busted through the door and began to chant an incantation. "No! Stop! Shut Up! You idiot you are going to ruin everything!" Jackson exclaimed dropped Kimberly on the ground and covered his ears. The man stepped forward to show that it was none other than Arthur Kirkland, their uncle. He sneered at the demon as it began to dissolve into Maggy. It gave an evil laugh looking at Arthur. "You think that you're little spell could hold me down?" Arthur smirked softly "Not at all. It's effects only last a few days. Plenty of time to destroy you and awaken Kimberly before Kitana arrives." The demon laughed once more and smirked back "You're too late you little Brit! The minute I wake her up Kimberly is gonna be gone like Maggy and Kitana will be here to destroy you all!" He then dissolved into Maggy and fell to the ground.

Hearing the sound of fall objects, Lon, Weston, Calvin, and Michael rushed downstairs to see both Maggy and Kimberly passed out next to each other and Arthur standing over them. "Carmen Sandiego! No!" screamed Lon. "Little Kimmy!" yelled Michael. The four brothers believed that Arthur had indeed killed their siblings but he then informed them of the current crisis. Weston and Calvin picked up Kimberly while Lon and Michael carried Maggy. They then placed them into Arthur's car and drove off to Arthur's home. He placed the two unconscious body next to each other and grabbed a book from his bookshelf.

"This book here shows the history of all demons and demonic entities anyone could have. Luckily not everyone has a demonic entities living within them like you four. But to fully grasp the situation, I shall read to you the demons we are going to face." Weston held onto Calvin fearfully while the other nodded. "Alright, Here is Jackson Jones" a holographic image of Jackson appears before them "Son of demon Alfred Jones and vampire Francisca Bonnefoy. He is an incubus which is a demon that feeds off of the sexual energy of humans." Weston raises his hand softly "But I thought he loved Kim's demon" "Yes well this particular demon can mate but they still need to feed on other energy than their mate." Weston lowered his hand. "Okay so he's a cheater?" "In a way, yes"

"Next we have" he flips through many pages till he reaches a dark red lettered page. He gulped loudly "Kitana Jones" a holografic shows what seems to be Kimberly but with white hair, wings and dark black horns. "She is the daughter of demon Vanya or better known as Ivan Braginski and angel Madeline Williams. She is said to be a fallen angel for falling into the temptation of having Jackson Jones feed on her. Fallen angels are the most dangerous of all demons. They follow the every command of their tempter and do not think twice about it" Calvin raises his hand "So what does that mean in English?" Arthur closes the book and looks at the boys

"It means that if we don't stop them. Whatever Jackson tells Kitana to do, she will do it in a heartbeat. She could kill the whole planet in less than a minute."


End file.
